


"...for I am not alone..."

by panavatar



Category: Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panavatar/pseuds/panavatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus and Judas, in the spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"...for I am not alone..."

I talked him out of it. "Your Father doesn't want you to die, Rabbi," I said. "He wants you to be happy."

"But how can I be happy, Judas, when I cannot be with you?"

"All things are possible in the Lord," I reminded him, gently.

So it came to pass. We wed in the spring, with the other Apostles, and the three Marys, and my fellow Zealots in attendance. His robes were resplendant white, his voice deep and smooth as he spoke his vows. I stumbled over the words, expectant.

And the world stopped when he kissed me.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Twinkledru's "I Do" Gay Marriage Drabble Project, on 08/11/2005.


End file.
